ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
List of merchandise in various fan fiction shows. Ben 10 Team Tennyson These Had 4 Lines of Alien Collection. Each Came With a Card and a Disk for Omnitrix Illimuinator. Wave 1- Season 2 * Stinger * Tick Tock * Angel * TechnoSquid * Gargoyle * Veggie King * Timeking * Fluffball Wave 2- Defender * Stinger Defender * Squidchill Defender * Lava Skull Defender * Fluffball Defender * BenTwister Defender * Technosquid Defender * Angel Defender * Goldfreak Defender * Rath Defender Wave 3- Season 2 * Alien Z * Devil * Automato * Katastrophi * Argit * Nightmare Spidermonkey * 13 Wave 4- Final Line * Courtney * Kryportonite * Jedi Four Arms * Duke * DNAliben * EightEight * Red Rox * Chockzillia * Stu * Zaaaap Alien Creatures * Skullface * Zzzaaap * Devil * Tick Tock * Stinger * Angel 4 Inch DX Figures * Stinger * Angel * Techno squid * Stickman * Devil * Fluffball 15" Deluxe * Tick Tock * Katastrophi * Veggieben Ken 10 Wave 1 * Ken * Ben 10,000 * Tecno- Halloweenman * Overflow * Eagleman * Fire Griffin * Mummystar Wave 2 * Paint * Rubix Dude * Upchuck * Tara * Courtney (Adult) * Mini Me * Butterfly Wave 3 * Beastman * Jawbreaker * Horrifly * Albedo JR * Dr Animo JR * Auto Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Wave 1 *Ken (teenager) *Ben 10,000 *MultiFreak *Dragoon *Blocked *Zs'Skagax Wave 2 *Kenergy *Freaky Wizz *Timeking *Tick Tock *Jix *Jax *Jinx Alien Creation *Dragoon and Freaky Wizz *MultiFreak and Kenergy *Blocked and Tick Tock Hyperaliens *Zs'Skagax *MultiFreak *Ben 10,000 *Freaky Wizz DNA Heroes *MultiFreak *Dragoon *Kenergy *Blocked *Freaky Wizz *Tick Tock *Diamondfreak *Cannonchuck *DiamondDrillo *Ghostgrade ﻿ Ben 10:Ultimate Omnitrix Every toys came with 2 accessories - A Card on the species info and A card for planet. Aliens Wave 1 - Main Characters *Ben *Gwen with a clear pink shields *Kevin with his metal mace hand *Aguas with a ball of water (detechable) *Thanatos with his scythe (movable) *Zeszon with ice flames wing detechable *Raphael with goop Wave 2 - Villains *Vilgax with laser gun detechable and attachable to the shoulder. *Hel with fiery swords *Diablo firing a long beam of red laser *Atlas with binoculars and whips Wave 3 - Aliens *Gooey stretching his hands *Psychopomp *Swampflame *Energybender *Cerebellum (brain cover is detechable) *Deathvoid *Fire Lizard *Freezer *Jetblast *Stranger *Presto *Worldfire *Ghostfreak *Benmummy *Eye Guy *Riptide Simien 10 Alien Collection Every figure came with 1 or 2 accesories and a card showing the planet and a stand. Wave 1 *Simien with web *Zynon with laser attachable to leg and lightning *Allen with fire ball and diamond *Vorkus with green ball and tongues *Ic with replaceble wings (cloaked/opened) and ice beam *Omnimorph with goo and squid form *Zyrokks with laser attachable to pincer and lightning *Set with Corrodium and bandages *Anuke with Stegosaurus-like plates attachable to his back *The Pyro-Knight with fire sword and shield Wave 2 *Acidrain with ball form and acid (ball in chest detachable and can be put in ball form of him) *Magnetosphere with ball form and peice of metal (head detachable and can be put in ball form of him) *Brainfreeze with ice beam and ice sword *Megabite with electricity bolt *H2GO with parts attachable to back making him look like dashing *Soundwave with water and soundwave *Drillbit with attachable claws and ground pillar *Dark Hole with two "portals" *Whirlwind with small tornado and translucent wind *Crushtacean with boulder Wave 3 *Spherodroids with ball form and laser *Geodroids with laser *Omnidroids with interchangeble weapons *Permbyt with fire breath and plant *Phobius with spider holograms *Sukrov with green ball and tongues *Aglaope with soundwave and small clone *Prof. Len Yuefo with laser gun and small alien robot *Zilemm with plants and eggplant bomb *Morphius with Stonehenge rock Wave 4 *Forestfire with plant and fire ball *Bonecrusher with ghost *Spikeback with spikes and spiky ball form *Eruption with fireball and inter changeble arms *Tongue Twister with tongue *Dragonfly with small Dragonfly and fire breath *Weatherize with lightning and hail ball *Flashback with light beam and laser *Absorbat with soundwave and laser *Arachnophobia with web and replaceble legs (ghost/normal) Wave 5- *Irony with steam *NML with acid *Gas planet with disk *Atomix with laser *Noitpure with ice beam a liquid nitrogen *Chainsaw with interchangeble arm (streched and normal) *Blackout with mist *Greasemonkey with grease *Yinyang with fire and ice beam (note: Yin and Yang had toys of their own, this toy is their combo) *Brakedown with laser gun and car form Wave 6- *Microtech with laser and smaller Microtech *Easter Island statues with fire breath *Aquelectran with electricity and jellyfish *Kronis with energy ball *Sphinx *Vender with laser beam and laser gun *Incanton with pink shields *Mechaclorox with laser *Tetradeltas with laser gun *Nonyz with electricity and replaceble leg Wave 7 *Xiv with acid and hardening material *Allen (Tetracelleran form) with boulder and dash peices *Yin with fire beam *Yang with ice beam *Illithios with boulder and claws *Vrees with electricity and "portal" *Phrominmo with hard goo *Ci with fire beam and replaceble wings (opened/cloaked) *Zilann with spikes and plants *Aimant with "magnetising beam" Simien 10:Space Race Wave 1 *Atmos with "fan-mode" *Scelerat with laser *Ultimate Anuke with bullet *Meltdown with Acid gas and acid *Gigabite with electricity *Psychlone with small clone and translucent tornado *Thunderstorm with lightning *Gasketball with ball mode and electricity *Toxic with radioactivity beams *Electronewt with electricity Wave 2 *Lightyear with lightbeam *Physix *Scarecrow with soundwave *Tentacle Arms with ink *NM8R with drawing *Elementor with air ball, fire ball, water ball and earth ball *Sandstone with sand *Clockwise with electricty and forcefield *Psychoplant with plants *Ultimate Ic with fire ice Transforming figures These figures transformed in to various stuff *Magnetosphere into ball form *Forestfire into a tree *Spikeback into spiky ball *Acidrain into acid blob *Arachnophobia into Ghost mode *Omnimorph into goo blob *Ic into cloaked form *Spherodroids into ball *Weatherize into cloud shape *Ovillon into a ball *Brakedown into car *Geodroids into drill-mode Sets These toys came with objects from the show and some figures *Nave-Espacial with Zynon, Simien, Allen, Ic, Omnimorph and Vorkus. (Mega-set) *Transbordador Espacial with Zyrokks, Set, Anuke, The Pyro-Knight, Spherodroids and Geodroids (Mega-set) *Laicapse-Evan with Neimis,Sukrov, Nonyz, Ci,Phrominmo and Nella. (Mega-set) *Chloner with Sukrov and Vorkus *Shrink ray with Microtech and Whirlwind *Power combining machine with Dark Hole and Kronis *Voiture-Avion with Ic and Simien *Len's Spaceship with Len Yuefo and Omnimorph *Aquelectran's machine with Aquelectran and Crushtacean *Almasti Kaghak with Demantur and Allen Deluxe figures Each one of these toys had two or more features, mostly missiles Wave 1 *Acidrain (shoots acid missile and stretchy arms) *Forestfire (shoots fire missile and stretchy arms) *Brainfreeze (shoots ice missile and has light-blue clay for creating ice weapons) *Megabite (shoots electricity missile and has a button for biting action) *Soundwave (shoots water missile and has sound effects for his sound attack) *Spikeback (shoots spike missile and has retractable spike) *Arachnophobia (shoots web and has suction pads for sticking to flat surfaces) *Weatherize (shoots many types of missiles :hail,lightning, snow, water) *Crushtacean (claw snapping and punch action) *Irony (shoots steam missile and glowing hands) Wave 2 *Simien (slaps down Polytrix and shoots web missiles *Zynon (Glowing brain and shoots electricity missile) *Vorkus (shoots out green ball and stretchy tongues) *Ic (shoots ice missile and glides) *Omnimorph (stretchy arms and acid missile) *Allen (shoots fire missile and diamond missile) *Zyrokks (glowing brain and shoots electricity missile) *Set (stretchy arms and glowing chest) *Anuke (punching action and pop out stegosaurus plates) *The Pyro-Knight (fire missile and lights-up) Alien creation chamber Sets Alien creation chamber (with transulcent figure: Darkhole,Whirlwind,H2GO and Crushtacean) Wave 1 *Crushtacean and H2GO *Eruption and Darkhole *Whirlwind and Weatherize *Bonecrusher and Drillbit *Flashback and Absorbat *Megabite and Tongue Twister *Arachnophobia and Forestfire *Magnetosphere and Soundwave *Acidrain and Dragonfly *Brainfreeze and Spikeback Wave 2 *Simien and Zynon *Vorkus and Allen *Ic and Omnimorph *Permbyt and Spherodroid *Zyrokks and Set *The Pyro-Knight and Anuke *Geodroids and Omnidroids *Phobius and Sukrov *Len Yuefo and Aglaope *King Xiv and Zilemm Lego sets Each set had one Polytrix alien *Nave Espacial Minifigures: Simien, Dark Hole, Zynon, Allen, Vorkus, Permbyt, Ic, Omnimorph *Transbordador Espacial Minifigures: Zyrokks, Set, Anuke, Pyro-Knight, Acidrain, Spherodroid, Geodroids, Omnidroid *Len's lair (Len's spaceship and lair) Minifigures: Len Yuefo, Omnimorph, Drillbit, Len's drones. *Jungle ambush (Hut, 2 Chamelions, Polytrix pod) Minifigures: Simien, Megabite *Chloner Minifigures: Magnetopshere, Sukrov, Vorkus *Alien classrooms (2 classrooms and principal's "office") Minifigures: Absorbat, Allen, Vorkus, Principal, Mr. Terranski *Uamakata cave (Cave and Voiture Avion) Minifigures: Zilemm, Tongue Twister, Ic, Allen, Sick Simien *Cervelle's ship Minifigures: Cervelle, Aimant, Ovillon, Omnimorph, Incanton, Flashback *Fuse machine Minifigures: Ghost Vorkus, Urvakan, Bonecrusher, Simien *Aquelectran's machine (Machine and Jellyfish) Minifigures: Aquelectran, Underwater Zynon, Underwater Simien, Crushtacean *Destructive Robot (Bionicle robot) Minifigures:Zynon, Irony, Simien *Laicapse Evan Minifigures:Sukrov, Neimis, Ci, Noitpure, Nonyz, Phrominmo, Tybmrep, Nella *Almasti Kaghak Minifigures: Demantur, Chainsaw, Allen (Petrosapien), Allen (Petromand) *Shrinking machine (Shrinking machine and Bionicle Microtech) Minifigures: Microtech, Whirlwind, Ic *Phobius's winter hideout Minifigures: Brainfreeze, Phobius, Vrees, Allen, Vorkus *Paris attack (Part of Eiffel, Glass Pyramid) Minifigures: Arachnophobia, Mechachlorox, Kinetisphere, Elektrakan, Exypnorok More soon! Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson Each toy comes with a Stand with there name, and a card. 1st Wave * Ultimate Goop with attachable Fire hands * Ultimate Chromastone with Attachable Crystal hands * Courtney with Ultimatrix * Shaper Shifter- with Attacable arms * Aquamummy * Pyrowolf * Sssssurphant 2nd Wave- Fall 2011 * Ultimate Jetray * Splice * Cubehead * Ultimate Lodestar ( Can Put Toghether, like Ben 10 Alien Collection Vilgax) * DNAmech Repiant Collection- November 2011 This line was for the charictors updated looks, ETC * Kriptonite * Brainstorm (Light Color) * Angel * Fluffball * Squidchill * Lodestar * XLR8 3rd Wave - Janury 2012 * Vilgax- New Look * Kraab- New Look * SixSix- New Look * Albedo with Combotrix * Agent T * Courtney with Ultimatrix * Ben (Old Man) 4th Wave- Summer 2012 * Translusent Pyrowolf * Acranaphobiabian's * Kraab- Classic Look * Candyman * Cotton Candy * Alien Game Show Host * Rubber Chicken * Plantman * Timeking (Red Suit) * DNAliBen with Xenocite * Brittney 5th Wave- Winter 2012 * Kryptonite (Translusent) * Lightning Arms ( Ultimate Brainstom) * Ultimate Hex * Ben with Radation Mode Omnitrix * Zombie Gwen * Half Zombie Gwen * Atomic Flame * Golden Hex * GoldHead * NinjaBot * AlbedoBot * Tadinite Vulkanus 6th Wave * Raddlesnake * Dr.Vicktor (Justice Ben) * Battle Damaged Kraab * NineNine * Gwen (Ultimate Team Tennyson) * Snowyeti with Snow Darts * Ultimate Snowyeti * Gemini Defender Wave * Aquamummy * Ultimate Chromastone * Ultimate Goop * Ultimate Jetray * Albedo * Cotton Candy * Splice * H20 Alter Alien * Ben to Splice- Chromastone to Ultimate Chromastone * Ben to Cubehead- Goop to Ultimate Goop * Ben to Aquamummy- Jetray to Ultimate Jetray Dx Figures * Splice- Press button to realese claws * Timeking- Shoots a Clock Hand Projectile * Shape Shifter- Glow in the dark * Ultimate Vilgax- Take off all the parts. Multi-Packs * Shape-Shifter 3 Pack: Ghost, Pyrowolf and FrankenAlien * Classic 3 Pack: Vilgax, SixSix and Kraab * Timeking Team 1: Timeking, Tooth Fairy, Defenio, EightEight and MechoDrone * Timeking Team 2: Plantman, Rubber Chicken, Candyman, Veggie Ben, Ultra Beaver * Galatic Enforcers Ben, Gwen and Kevin * Ultimate Vilgax Pack: Alien Force Vilgax, Ultimate Vilgax Version 1, Ultimate Vilgax Version 2 * Misfit Alien Packs: Cannonstone, Heatghost, Tetrax II * Robotrix aliens with RoboArms, Technomutt and Robomonkey * 4 Pack with SixSix,SevenSeven, EightEight and NineNine * Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill,Snowyeti, Ultimate Snowyeti ( All translusent) Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed Live -action Series( Each figure comes with a Square alien and card. TheHubNetwok Tech 10 Wave 1 Ultimatrix reformatted toy, contains parts to build original and upgraded Tech 10 Ultimatrix, projects holograms of each alien with a disk for each one that slides into it. Psikcick, has attachable telekinetic sheild and alien holo disk. Vaceuoom, has small vacuum inside and alien holo disk. Overtide, is tranparent blue and is fillable with water which can be squirted out by pushing a button on his back and alien holo disk. Destramonium, has smashing action for each arms and alien holo disk. Airthrower, has small fan inside and alien holo disk. Electrolite, has small electric zapper installed on hands and alien holo disk. Frozen flame, has fire and ice missiles for both sides and alien holo disk. Calkules, is made of stretchy rubber and has alien holo disk. Cellulyte, shoots green powder and has alien holo disk. Rockoustic, has vibrater, electric buzzer, rock missile, and alien holo disk. Sonorosian Adventures Wave 1 Season 1 Terraspin Propeller Wings-They are Terraspin's propeller wings and go on your back. Den -10 Alien Collection Most toys came with accesories, according to their powers. Each one comes with a part to create a giant character (changes every wave) Wave 1: Opposite aliens Each one came with parts for a giant Chetknirsh. *Tnalpkcor with electricity blast and jelly. Comes with Chetknirsh's right arm. *Lians with retractable shell. Comes with Chetknirsh's left arm. *Eulgrepus with eulg blob. Comes with Chetknirsh's upper body. *Chetknirsh with plants and eletricity beam. Comes with Chetknirsh's head. *Mrotsnus with ice beam. Comes with Chetknirsh's lower body. *Ebuceci with fire beam and ball mode. Comes with Chetknirsh's right leg. *Ssengnithon. Comes with Chetknirsh's tail. *Renaelc Muucav with small germ beam and air attack. Comes with Chetknirsh's left leg. *Dnimkaew with telekinetic beam. Comes with Chetknirsh's left shoulder spike. *Shifyllej with opposite electricity beam. Comes with Chetknirsh's right shoulder spike. Wave 2: Main Characters Each one came with parts for a giant Larberec. *Den with retractable Xirtisop. Comes with Larberec's right arm. *Ari with retractable claws. Comes with Larberec's left arm. *Ebenso with Ebenso clone and two of his guns (to put on the clone and on him). Comes with Larberec's left leg. *Ptyon with acidic spit attachable to mouth and Doortal. Comes with Larberec's right leg. *Vroma Myga with goo attachable to eyes. Comes with Larberec's upper body. *Nengyuan with radiation beam and Infinity Trunk. He can go out of the suit too. Comes with Larberec's lower body. *Oculus with three different eye lasers. Comes with Larberec's right eye. *Mudigirf with fire breath. Comes with Larberec's left eye. *Larberec. Comes with Larberec's head. *Odutset with fan mode. Comes with Larberec's giant rebmulp badge. Wave 3: Normal aliens Each one came with a piece for a giant Sunstorm. *Rockplant with stones and plants. Comes with a quarter of Sunstorm's body *Superglue with glue blob. Comes with a quarter of Sunstorm's body. *Snail with small version of himself and shell. Comes with a quarter of Sunstorm's body. *Icecube with ice beam and cube form. Comes with a quarter of Sunstorm's body. *Sunstorm with fire beam and fire whip. Comes with Sunstorm's head. *Nothingness. Comes with Sunstorm's tail. *Weakmind. Comes with half of Sunstorm's left arm. *Vacuum Cleaner with good germs. Comes with half of Sunstorm's left arm. *Jellyfish with electricity and blob version of himself. Comes with half of Sunstorm's right arm. *Shrinktech with electricity and small version of himself. Comes with half of Sunstorm's right arm. (more soon) DNA alien heroes Each one has some features. Wave 1 *Tnalpkcor: Can shoot goo missles and electricity missles. His goo boulders can be detached, and his electric wires can be extended. *Ebuceci: Shoots fire missles from both arms. He can also transform into a ball. In ball mode he can light up. *Lians: Has a pullback motor in his body. His shell is clay and can shapeshift. *Eulgrepus: Shoots eulg missle. His protective shield can be removed to reveal his hard body. His claws open and close to shoot the eulg missle. *Renaelc Muucav: Blows out air from the giant pore in his belly. The spike on his tail can shoot out germ missle, and it can go in and out. *Dnimkaew: Has punching action. He can shoot electricity beams from his head. *Chetknirsh: Has yticirtcele missle. He can grow bigger too. Wave 2 *Ptyon: Can be inflated and when squashed shoots slime. *Nengyuan: Can be released from his suit and glows. Also he can shoot a energy missle from his head or hands. *Vroma Myga: Shoots goo from eyes and his wings flap. His tail can lower down fast, like he is stinging someone. *Odutset: Turns into fan-mode. In fan mode he can spin very fast. *Mudigirf: Fire breath-like peice comes out from his mouth, and it glows too. *Oculus: Eyes glow, and he can shoot different missles from different eyes. (more soon) Lego sets Bionicle Similar to the original Ben 10 Lego, these are big figures that people can build or combine with others. Wave 1 *Tnalpkcor *Eulgrepus *Renaelc Muucav *Dnimkaew *Chetknirsh *Ebuceci Combos: *Tnalpkcor+Renaelc Muucav *Eulgrepus+Renaelc Muucav *Dnimkaew+Chetknirsh+Ebuceci Wave 2 *Nengyuan *Ebenso *Oculus *Ari *Larberec *Den Combos: *Nengyuan+Ebenso *Oculus+Larberec *Ari+Den+Ebenso (more soon) Evan Billion Character Toys *Evan Levin: Comes with Evan and a small Billiontrix, also weapon hands. *Kevin Levin: Comes with Kevin and weapon hands. *Rocket: Comes with a Vulpimancer and a Polymorph. You can take off the parts and stick them on other figures. *Sharpoint: Comes with a Petrosapien and Vulpimancer figure. You can take off the parts and stick them on other figures. *Man of Many Puzzles: A button on his staff can launch a ball. The ball, when launched, releases a red light. If you press the button with the ball away, it floats back. Alien Toys *Glider: Has a switch on the back that launches him into the air, then you can open a rod on his back that reveals a paper fan. Glider parachutes down. It also comes with blasters that make green lights. *NME: A switch on his back allows him to jump high into the air, then glide down. Sword hands from Evan and Kevin toys are good on him. *Battlesuit: A magnet with various objects made of metal. *Very Long: A pull-apart rubber toy. *Flat: A cardboard toy that can shoot arrows from holes in his wrists. Other Alien Merchandise *Lightmeraction Camera: A yellow camera made out of rubber. *Glider's Fans: A paper fan, and also a bigger fan that resembles a glider. *Sportacus' Sports Gear: Different sports gear shaped like what it is on Sportacus. For example, frisbee shaped like a foot. *Edibility Refrigerator: A refrigerator shaped like Edibility. It stores different things, like meat, drinks, dairy, etc. *Stunner Donuts: 20 donuts in one package that look like Stunner. Shade 10: Evolutions 4" Aliens/Villains Collection *Aerophant *Burnerfly *Gashangel *Jetstream *Arcina *Upto *Bellum *Mr. X *Mystricy (with his Elemental Card) *Benmummy (with Planet Card) *Hypothesis (with Planet Card) Plumbers 4" Collection Each one came with an object for him Wave 1 *Peixes with IntangiBall *Cibus with a half biten food plate and electriciy bolt *Sartan with dumbbell *Ledus with ice weapon and ice beam *Decibel with guitar and sound disks *Elduris with fire beam and ice beam *Exypnos with time accelerator and electricity *Retrecir with small Retrecir and electricity *Sakana with (something) *Thirio with acid Wave 2 *Magister Pupe with microphones *Meliza with goo *Anguis with money and feathers *Dittie with clones *D'aois with wheelchair and (something) *Kulta with gold *Ms. Partikas with disgusting food *Daynjar with radiation beams and stethoscope *Periculo with fire and rocks *Auge with lasers and cameras Stan 14 Wave 1 Each figure comes with a Species card and a hologram for the Omnimatrix toy. Stan Tes Harold Omnimatrix Stormfront Muscleman- Strechy arms Fourarms Spitter Wildvine- Strechy legs and arms Inkster- With Blue bolt Sea Monster Haunter- With stand to "float" Heatstone- Glow in the dark Rehk Wave 2 Each toy comes with a Species card, a hologram for the Omnimatrix toy, and a piece for a giant Alien X. Omnimatrix Paperboy- With a pencil- Alien X Right Arm Piranha Freak- With a attachable tail- Alien X Left Arm Fuzzball- With a stand to "float"- Alien X Right Leg Gigantic Sunstorm- Alien X Left Leg NRG- Alien X Body Terraspin- Alien X Head Gigantic Waybig- Alien X Omnimatirx Grey Matter- Alien X Left Horn Echo Echo- Alien X Middle Horn Ultimate Echo Echo- Alien X Right Horn Vilgax Wave 3 Each toy comes with a Species Card and a Hologram for the Omnimatrix. Omnimatrix XLR8 Alien X Voodude- With brown clay Snow Bear- With ice missle Chamalien- With attachable stinger Reptilian Gorillaphant Kael Combo Packs Each pack contains: At least three aliens,A comic book, and a poster. Translusent Inkster, Rehk, and Tes in bathing suit Heatstone,Tes,Harold Voodude,Snow Bear, ChamAlien, and Gorilaphant Rehk,Kael,Chromasbreed,Vilgax, and special Green Translucent Alien X with light up Omnimatrix Stan,Tes,Harold Category:Ben 10 Team Tennyson Category:Simien 10 Category:Ben 10,000 Category:Others Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Team Tennyson Category:Aliens in Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson Category:Villains Category:Multiple Series Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Den -10 Category:Evan Billion Category:Shade 10 Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Stan 14